


Winner Takes My Heart

by karasun013 (Amiria_Raven)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College Roommates AU, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Romance, Subtle Pining, valentine exchange gift!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiria_Raven/pseuds/karasun013
Summary: He was falling in a little deeper than he’d anticipated, and faster than he’d ever thought he could.





	Winner Takes My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day, Jess!!! A day late but I hope you like it all the same :D It was fun to play with, and in the end notes I'll mention some of the other stuff I imagined happening in the BG that didn't make the final cut for the fic!

When Daichi first found out that his roommate was going to be _Bokuto Koutarou_ , he wasn’t exactly sure how to react. Instead of one simple reaction, Daichi went through stages. First was relief–it was someone he knew, as opposed to someone completely new. That would make some things easier, right? But next came hesitance, a little bit because he didn’t know Bokuto _well_ and a lot of it because what he did know included _loud_ and _able to rile up my team_.

It took Daichi a moment to remember that he wasn’t Karasuno’s captain anymore, and it wasn’t his problem to deal with if Bokuto was somehow able to excite his former teammates, and by the time that moment had been over, Bokuto had turned around from hanging a team photo of Fukurodani from last season on his bulletin board, spotted Daichi, and grinned.

“Hey hey hey, is that Sawamura?! What’re you doing here?!”

They met in the middle with a firm handshake and clapped each other on the back, and Daichi cleared his throat a little, awkwardly.

“Well, I did kind of unlock the door and come in…”

“Oh! You’re right, it was closed!” Bokuto laughed a little, dropping his arm around Daichi’s shoulder easily. “Does that mean we’re…? Oh my gosh, this is gonna be _awesome_ , I gotta tell Kuro!”

Bokuto’s arm was gone as quickly as it had fallen around Daichi’s shoulders, and he was at the desk on his side of the dorm room for his phone in just two steps across the small space. Daichi dropped the athletics bag he’d been carrying at the foot of his bed, the backpack next to it, and put the small box in his hands on top of the desk on his side of the room. He had come a day before his parents would be able to drive to Tokyo and bring the rest of his stuff with him, so he had just brought a few changes of clothes, his volleyball stuff, his laptop and chargers, and his necessities. And the small box of photos that his underclassmen had forced into his hands at the train station.

“Haha, Kuro says he might visit sometime! He’s at another university in Tokyo, so he’s still around,” Bokuto explained without Daichi asking, and then he flopped on his bed and leaned back on his hands with a sigh. “What brings _you_ to Tokyo, though? I thought you were gonna stay in Miyagi, go to University in Sendai or something.”

“I got an offer here,” Daichi grinned, rummaging around for the set of sheets his mother had forced him to bring with him. Smart woman. “I think Takeda-sensei would have cried if I’d turned it down, and I’m pretty sure Suga would have murdered me in my sleep.”

Bokuto laughed–loud and boisterous, just as Daichi remembered, but somehow it didn’t seem like it could possibly be a bad thing, since it sounded so nice–and leaned forward and slapped his knee.

“Suga...that was your vice captain, right? The third year setter?” When Daichi nodded his affirmation, Bokuto snorted and looked as if he was deep in thought. “Yeah, he seemed the type, especially at training camp when he tried to kick some of you guys into shape. Bet he was kinda scary sometimes.”

“You have no idea,” Daichi huffed a little laugh himself, and Bokuto Koutarou grinned back. After a moment, something else seemed to occur to him, and he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees.

“Hey hey hey, if you got an offer here, does that mean you’re still gonna play volleyball? Are we gonna be on the same team this time?!”

He let out a full laugh this time and answered simply.

“Yeah.”

Bokuto whooped, leaping up from his bed and pumping a fist in the air. “This is gonna be awesome! I always wanted to try and play on a team with you!”

“Yeah,” Daichi finished making his bed and stood straight, hands on his hips. “Me, too.”

It was one of the reasons he’d ended up heading to Tokyo after high school instead of turning down the offer and actually going to university in Sendai, instead. There was just something about seeing Bokuto play that made you wonder what it would be like to play on the same team as he did, to learn what made him tick as anything other than an enemy. That had been the final push that brought him here, and he was going to make the most of it.

* * *

 

Right before their first match against a rival school, a little over a month into the year, he found himself making the trek to the volleyball gymnasium long after practice had ended. He’d already showered, done some homework, and waited, to no avail. And now here he was, stepping through the door with a sigh.

“Bokuto, if you don’t stop now you’ll be too tired for the match tomorrow,” Daichi pointed out, leaning against the doorframe. He’d left nearly two hours ago, but when Bokuto didn’t come back to ask Daichi if he wanted to go grab dinner, he’d had his suspicions.

“Hey hey hey, Daichi, don’t you wanna try receiving some of my serves?” Bokuto wheezed, breathless, from where he was laying on his back in the middle of the floor. The gym was a minefield of volleyballs, and Daichi sighed.

“You get one more, Bokuto, then we’ll clean up and go to dinner.”

“Whaaa? That’s not enough!”

Daichi crossed his arms and schooled his expression into a stern one.

“You get one more and I’ll help you clean up after and we’ll go to dinner together, Bokuto. You want to push it, and you’re cleaning up _and_ getting dinner, both on your own.”

Bokuto let out a long whine and flopped up into a sitting position. “Fiiiine, but can we get yakiniku?”

“We’re going to the cafeteria,” Daichi dropped his bag on the floor by the door, stepping into the gym. “You can have whatever you want that’s there.”

“Aww, Daichiiii, live a little! The yakiniku place is just down the street!” he was on his feet, and bounced the volleyball in his hand as Daichi made his way towards the opposite side of the net.

“And Coach said we’d all go out to get it tomorrow if we win,” he shot back, rolling his shoulders and settling into his ready position. With a confident grin back to his roommate, he drove the thought home. “I’m not eating yakiniku twice in two days, Bokuto.”

Bokuto looked ready to protest, but then realization dawned on his face, and a grin spread.

“You should’ve said that sooner!”

Daichi just grinned back.

“Here I come!” Bokuto crowed, tossing up the ball for his serve. Daichi noted the path and grimaced internally–it was good. He’d have a hard time receiving Bokuto’s jump serve this time, no doubt about it. He vaguely remembered Yachi from last year, mumbling about how she thought her arms would get torn off if she tried to touch the ball, and kind of understood what she had meant.

Bokuto’s serve came, hard and fast and difficult to receive, but Daichi planted and took it with as much grace as he could muster, which admittedly wasn’t much because grace had never been his strength.

“Aww, _man_!” Bokuto whined, followed by a swear their coach might have scolded him for. Daichi had entertained the idea of letting Bokuto’s serve go by, but Bokuto would never have let him live it down. He was really perceptive about things like that. “I’ve gotta work harder!”

“Or maybe you’re just tired,” Daichi used his best warning tone, “and that’s why you couldn’t get it past me.”

“No, no, you’re just too good, Daichi!” Bokuto tossed his hands in the air. “Even when the liberos can’t get it, you always do! How did you get so damn good at receives?”

He decided not to mention the hell of Ukai senior’s receiving drills, and instead shrugged and answered, “Practice. Now are we going to clean up and go get something to eat, or am I going alone?”

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Bokuto flapped his hand lazily at his roommate with a laugh, jogging over to pick up a few of the volleyballs on his side of the net. Daichi, true to his word, started picking others up. “Are you sure I can’t convince you to go down the street and get yakiniku with me?”

“Bokuto.”

He laughed at Daichi’s warning tone and clapped him on the back. As much as Daichi adored and respected his roommate–and maybe stared at the way his muscles all bunched when he arched back for a solid spike–sometimes he thought that Bokuto should learn to control his strength. It took more than it should have for him to bite back a swear, with all the force behind his friendly pat on the back.

“Alright, alright, fine!” Bokuto grinned, completely unaware. “We’ll just have to get it tomorrow with the team, then!”

“Finish cleaning up the gym, Bokuto,” Daichi sighed, rolling his shoulders to stretch the aching spot on his back and moving on to pick up a few more volleyballs. “I’m already hungry, don’t talk about food and make it worse.”

He laughed again, and Daichi smiled to himself.

He was pretty glad that his assigned roommate had been Bokuto, after all. It wasn’t a bad situation at all, just a lot to get used to.

Daichi was finding that he liked it, and Bokuto himself, a lot more than he’d bargained for.

* * *

 

They ended up winning, after all.

“Aaaaah, yakiniku after a win really is the best!” Bokuto laughed, patting his stomach contentedly. He was sprawled out across Daichi’s bed, practically glowing from victory and his favorite meal, and Daichi snorted. He had rolled his desk chair over, next to his bed, and was waiting for his laptop to boot up so he could start working on his classic lit paper. “Hey hey, Dai, don’t laugh at me!”

Daichi choked a little on the water he’d just tipped back, only just managing not to spit it out all over the laptop he wouldn’t be able to afford to replace, and cleared his throat quickly.

 _Dai_.

“Hey, hey, hey! Dai? Daichi, please don’t die!” Bokuto flopped forward and leaned to clap him on the back a few times. “What’s wrong?!”

“Water...went down the wrong pipe,” he wheezed, waving Bokuto’s helping hand away. “I’m fine, I’m fine, just give me a sec, Bo.”

It slipped out, easy as pie, and Bokuto squeaked. With one more cough, he looked up at Bokuto in surprise.

“What...was that?”

“N-nothing!” Bokuto shook his head, cheeks flushing red. Daichi arched an eyebrow and Bokuto avoided his gaze, but he thought he knew. He wondered if the nickname had slipped out as easily for Bokuto has it had for him, because then he understood why Bokuto didn’t seem to notice he’d even said anything differently.

“Are you sure it’s nothing, _Bo_?”

He cleared his throat a little after his voice came out rough, and Bokuto whined before shaking his head quickly, pausing to think about it, and nodding instead. “It’s fine, everything’s fine, I just sat up too fast when I thought you were dying is all, Dai.”

As the words slipped out, Bokuto’s eyes widened a little, and then he leaned forward again with a sly grin.

“Why don’t you take another drink and try not to choke on it this time, _Dai_.”

He cleared his throat, turned back to his laptop, and conceded defeat with a simple, “Touché.”

Bokuto laughed and flopped back on Daichi’s bed again, staring up at the ceiling and then over to Daichi’s small wall of photos. They included the typical high school ones, like the group shot with Daichi and Suga and Asahi and Kiyoko, all on graduation day and at various other volleyball functions throughout the year, and a few with Yui, and then a group shot of Karasuno’s volleyball club. A few of those, actually. But then there were the two from this year–the photo booth Bokuto had forced him to do, and a shot from a team training camp where Daichi was groaning and Bokuto was laughing at the same thing a teammate had said. Daichi glanced at them too, and grinned to himself before turning back to his paper.

“Hey, why don’t we just watch a movie or something instead of doing homework?” Bokuto asked idly, stretching and sitting up. He grinned at Daichi, a little lopsided and a lot more attractive than Daichi could really deal with right now. “It’s only Friday, and you have until Monday for your paper. C’mon, Dai.”

Bokuto’s hand grasped Daichi’s knee and shook it a little. With a teasing grin, he added, “Live a little, Dai.”

Daichi groaned. “You’ve been talking to Suga, haven’t you?”

“And he thinks you should have some fun, too! Don’t let practice and homework keep you from having fun, he said!” Bokuto laughed, loud and echoing in the small shared space. “Besides, I think it would be fun for us to just relax and watch a movie, don’t you?”

He shook Daichi’s leg again, and Daichi belatedly realized that Bokuto had yet to let go of his knee.

“I have more than just one paper, Bo,” Daichi protested weakly, but Bokuto grinned. He knew he’d already won and that it was only a matter of time.

“And you’re smart, you’ll be fine. Like I said, it’s only Friday. We’ve just got practice this weekend, and then we can do homework. I’ll even go to the library! C’mon, _Daichiiii_ ,” he dragged Daichi’s name out in a soft whine, “you know you want to!”

Bokuto tugged Daichi’s laptop out of his hands and slid it onto the little table next to his bed, then hopped up really quickly and ran to the TV on top of his dresser. His gaming system was hooked up, and he turned the TV and system on, grabbed the remote and controller, and bounded back over.

“C’mon,” he insisted again, tugging Daichi up by his wrists, only to drop him onto the bed. Bokuto flopped back down on it, right next to Daichi, and navigated to a streaming service. “I’ll let you pick the movie!”

Daichi reached over to close the laptop and Bokuto grinned, handing over the controller with little argument. And once Daichi had selected a movie–some foreign action movie with a decent rating–Bokuto put the controller and remote on the seat of his vacated computer chair and settled in next to him. His elbow nudged when he got excited, and he whined about their lack of snacks and managed to produce a bag of popcorn and a bowl of chips from knocking on their teammates’ doors down the hall, but it was kind of nice.

And then he dozed off, his head drooping on Daichi’s shoulder, and Daichi took a deep breath in and watched him sleep.

He was falling in a little deeper than he’d anticipated, and faster than he’d ever thought he could.

* * *

 

“Hey, hey,” Bokuto mumbled sleepily as they made the trek back to the room they’d shared for the last few months. He’d fallen asleep on the bus, like everyone else, and was still working on waking up. “Wait...a min, Dai.”

Bokuto’s words were punctuated with a yawn, but he rubbed his eyes and then rummaged around in his bag. Daichi sighed, fondly, and asked, “Why are we waiting? You can look for something in your bag as easy in our room as you can in the stairwell.”

“Mhm, I know, but I wanted to do it here just in case you want me to stay outta the room for a while after.”

Daichi raised a brow, confused and curious. “Why would I want you to stay out of the room? Bokuto Koutarou, I swear, if you’re hiding silly string again I will _end_ you.”

They never spoke of that time that Kuroo visited, after all. For a _reason_.

“No, no, nothing like that!” Bokuto snorted, finally finding what he was looking for. “It’s uh, nothing really big or anything, and I know it’s a day late, but I told myself I’d do it if we won the tournament, and we did! So, I will!”

“Bokuto, what–” Daichi’s mind was whirling, and he was trying to figure out what Bokuto meant. _A day late?_ He didn’t really get a chance to keep thinking about it, because Bokuto shoved something toward him and started talking again.

“It’s been awesome being roommates, and playing volleyball together, and getting to know you even though you’re kinda scary when you get pissed off, but I also like just watching you play volleyball or even do your homework and I think sometimes I catch you doing the same thing and I don’t think I’m wrong so Dai, Daichi, Sawamura Daichi, my bro, my roomie, will you, uh, accept my feelings? Or just the chocolate, I won’t be mad!”

Bokuto had shoved a small, kind of crinkled, heart-shaped box at him, and was peering at him through his lashes. He was too beefy to be so _adorable_ , but here Daichi was, flabbergasted, with Bokuto standing two steps below him on the stairs and offering him what was, unmistakably, Valentine’s Day chocolates.

 _It’s the fifteenth_ , Daichi realized with sudden clarity, and he felt his heart skip a beat. This was so cliché, so _childish_ , but it was incredibly like Bokuto and he felt his chest warm. Bokuto was starting to look anxious, and he realized that he should probably have some kind of reaction, so he cleared his throat awkwardly and reached for the box.

“I, uh, thank you?”

“Yeah, I, uh, you’re welcome?” Bokuto was bright red, and his eyes slid to the side to avoid Daichi’s gaze.

He started to pull his hands away and Daichi reacted on instinct, wrapping his own fingers around Bokuto’s wrist. His mouth felt dry, but he cleared his throat again and asked, slowly, “Would you, uh, like to go get yakiniku together, after we clean up?”

Bokuto’s breath hitched, and then he grinned and launched himself up the stairs, arms flying around Daichi’s neck. Daichi lost his balance and landed, hard, a step above, but he couldn’t help laughing a little at the excited, embarrassed babble in his ears. And then his heart might have stopped when Bokuto whined, “I like you so much, Dai!”

He hugged back, and weakly answered, “I like you, too, Bo.”

Maybe he’d work his way up to calling him _Kou_ , but just thinking about going on a _date_ with Bokuto later was making his knees feel a little weak while he was still sitting on the stairs.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hit me up at my HQ sideblog [karasun013](http://karasun013.tumblr.com) or my trash main at [panda013](http://panda013.tumblr.com) on tumblr, or on twitter at @apanda013!!! :D
> 
> For BG information about this fic: I was debating for the longest time whether to write Bokudai or Akakags for you, Jess, but I ended up going with college au Bokudai 'oh my god they were ROOMMATES' and here we are! But in the meantime, as team captain Akaashi takes the second year Kags under his wing at training camp, they start to get along a lot better and start planning things together, and things just end up escalating for them from there. So just remember that another one of your ships happens in this universe, I just didn't actually get it written ina ;sdlfjsd;lkf oops? I'm considering writing them on the side for later though :D
> 
> And also, I decided that Bokuto swiped Suga's number from Daichi's phone and whined to him about his crush on Daichi, and since Daichi is slightly oblivious, Suga was the one that kinda pushed for Bo to make the first move. A random aside, but it made me happy. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks again for reading!!! and i hope you like it jesssssss!!!!!


End file.
